Expect the Unexpected
by solidorliquid
Summary: After being rescued by Sesshomaru, will Kagome start to have feelings for him as he helps her return to Inuyasha? Read to find out! SessxKag
1. Call My Name

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Call My Name_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha._

**Warnings: **_None, except later on there will be SessxKag_

* * *

Kagome walked in silence as she followed closely behind Inuyasha. They were making their way around a mountain on a thin trail that was wide enough for them to walk on. Kagome pushed her bike steadily at her side. Miroku and Sango followed her talking among themselves but not in secret. Every now and then Shippo would jump in and say something that had nothing to do with their topic. Sango was carrying Kirara, and Myoga sat on Kirara's shoulder soundly asleep. Inuyasha was not talking to Kagome, and even when she tried to say something to him, he snorted and ignored her.

The day before, Koga had paid Kagome a surprise visit. Inuyasha tried to insult him to get him to go away but Kagome stood up for Koga. This included her yelling, "SIT!" to calm Inuyasha down. Kagome was nice to Koga, and Inuyasha hated it when she did that. After Koga had left, giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek, Inuyasha started to fight with Kagome. As usual, Kagome threatened to return to her time to get away from him. Instead of pursuing the argument, Inuyasha decided to give her the silent treatment.

After giving up another attempt to talk to Inuyasha, Kagome turned her head so no one could see her cry. She knew he could tell she was crying, but he offered no comfort and kept on walking. Calling him a jerk in her mind, she wiped her tears and purposely rammed the back of his leg with her bike. He paused shortly to make sure his leg was not bleeding, and continued walking without even glancing at her.

"Inuyasha… Where exactly are we going?" Miroku asked finally, trying to change the mood as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked around slowly at his surroundings. Everyone stopped and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Feeling their eyes watching the back of him, Inuyasha continued to look around but sped up the process. When Inuyasha did not reply, Miroku walked up to him and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You don't know, do you? All this time I thought you knew where we were going for once. I guess I overestimated your abilities." Miroku asked.

"Of course I know where I'm going! We are… um…" Inuyasha said, unable to think of anything else to say to Miroku.

"He doesn't know because he's too busy being jealous of Koga." Kagome said coldly, interrupting Inuyasha's thinking process. She pushed her way past Miroku and Inuyasha, and continued up the trail without looking back, with her bike still being led beside her. Inuyasha made to go after her, but Miroku grabbed him by the back of his collar and held him back. Inuyasha turned to pull himself away, but Miroku held up a finger to stop him.

"Let her be Inuyasha. We shall never understand the way a mind of a woman works. After all my years of research, you can trust me." Miroku said slowly with a silent sigh. Sango punched Miroku in the back of his head and turned away from him.

"You seem to know how their bodies work!" Sango said sternly.

"But of course I do! I've been with plenty of women!" Miroku replied, as if he was taking it as a compliment. He backed up a few steps when Sango shot a glare at him, causing him to almost fall over the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed him to stop him from falling. Pulling Miroku back up, a few rocks fell from above and caused Inuyasha to push Miroku away to keep him from harm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" a female screamed from above them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted before darting up the trail. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga followed quickly behind him. Reaching the top of the trail, Inuyasha stopped at the summit of the mountain and was shocked to see what was happening. Standing near the edge of the summit was Kagome. She was slowly backing up, closer to the edge, as a demon walked toward her with its tentacles reaching out to grab her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted again pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha help!" Kagome begged as she neared closer to the edge.

The demon turned around to face Inuyasha, exposing its face, which was what seemed to be a decaying head of an one-eyed human. The rotting mouth changed into a wicked smile and worms, along with cockroaches, crawled out of its mouth and reentered through the ears of the head. Ignoring how grotesque it was, Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga to strike the demon. When he charged toward the demon and jumped into the air, a tentacle flew out of the back of the demon. As Inuyasha's sword sliced the demon in half, the tentacle hit Kagome and knocked her over the edge.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as she fell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran for the edge as Sango and the rest of the group appeared. Since Kagome had fallen too far for Inuyasha to reach out and grab her, Inuyasha jumped over the edge to follow her. When he started to fall after Kagome, a force behind him caused him to be pulled back up to the summit of the mountain. Miroku quickly secured his hand with his prayer beads before Inuyasha would be sucked into the wind tunnel. Inuyasha collided with Miroku and they both landed several feet away, close to Sango. Inuyasha sat up and punched Miroku.

"You bastard! Why didn't you let me save her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Miroku stood up and dusted the dirt from his robes, completely ignoring the pain that was now welting up on his cheek. "That is the Valley of No Return Inuyasha. If you had gone after her, you both would have disappeared and would never have seen each other again."

"What makes you think I'll see her now? Why didn't you use your wind tunnel to save her instead of me?" Inuyasha said, continuing to yell.

"Let's not be rational about this, Inuyasha. You were the one close enough for me to reach." Miroku protested calmly.

"But how will we see her again?" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by the collar.

"Just because it is called the Valley of No Return doesn't mean she can't come back. It is only a valley full of darkness. Since she is a resurrected priestess then I assure you that she will have no trouble finding a way out."

"If you're so wise, then why don't you tell me how the hell she's gonna survive that fall!" Inuyasha let go of Miroku and walked away from him. They all fell silent, knowing there was no hope for Kagome.

Kagome's body plummeted endlessly through the darkness. She did not care if she died now. He had called her name. She knew that she was forgiven, and she forgave him. Although she would never look into his eyes again, she accepted her fate. Continuing to fall for what seemed to be forever, Kagome waited for her body to collide with the rocky surface that would soon take her life.

Sesshomaru paused and looked into the darkness that hovered above him. Someone or something was falling toward him. It was a human, and he recognized the scent. It was the scent of the girl that followed his half-breed brother around. Her name was… Kagome, wasn't it? Rin stopped beside Sesshomaru and looked up trying to see what he saw. Jaken pulled Rin away as if Sesshomaru was experiencing an everyday thing. Without warning, Sesshomaru jumped up into the air and caught Kagome's body; seconds before she would have hit the ground. He landed back on the ground holding Kagome in his arm.

Why had he saved her? He had acted out of instinct without even thinking about his actions. Now that he thought about it, he never really hated her. He just despised the fact that she decided to help his brother.

She moaned with her eyes closed. She was unconscious, but knew that something had saved her from her death.

"Inu… yasha…" She called out subconsciously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ There you have it, the first chapter of a fic that I hope will have quite a few chapters. I am not really worried about personalities in this fic. I'm just gonna go with the flow! I heard that's the best thing to do, you know. Anyway, while writing this I had Switchfoot's new song Stars stuck in my head. I heard it the other night and I can't wait for their new CD to come out on September 13th… at least I think that's when it comes out. I really want it though! Switchfoot rocks! Am I alone on this opinion? _

_BTW, Sheenachi I would have never supported the SessxKag pairing until I read your fic. So you're responsible for this, okay? (That's a good thing)_

_Please review: )_


	2. No Promises Necessary

**Expect the Unexpected**

_No Promises Necessary_

**Disclaimer:**_ Once again, I do not own Inuyasha…_

**Warnings:**_ Future SessxKag…_

* * *

Kagome floated around in the darkness. Her body numb, unable to move. She finally landed on the ground, but being unable to support herself, she fell to her knees. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of her and Inuyasha appeared. She tried to call out for help, but no words came out of her mouth. Inuyasha snorted and turned his back on her. As he started to walk away from her, the ground underneath her broke away and she started to fall once again.

"Inuyasha you jerk!" She yelled.

A sharp pain shot through her back as her backside hit the hard ground underneath her. She gasped from the wind being knocked out of her. A young girl ran up to her. Her hair was brown and hung loosely over her shoulders, except for one strand that stuck out of the top of her head. She gazed at Kagome with her brown eyes. A toad like creature carrying a staff with two heads on it stood next to the girl. Kagome recognized him immediately. He had tried to burn her, Miroku, and Shippo once before with that staff.

A noise behind her caused Kagome to turn her head quickly, sending another pain shooting throughout her body. Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru stood there, looking down at her rubbing the right side of his face. A red mark had recently appeared on his cheek, as if someone had punched him.

"I save your life, then you punch me in return. How does my brother survive with you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome shouted at him as she stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why did you rescue her? She's a friend of the enemy." Jaken said sternly.

Sesshomaru stopped rubbing where Kagome had accidentally punched him and looked down at Jaken. When Sesshomaru did not reply, Jaken started to make assumptions about what Sesshomaru was planning to do.

"Are you going to use her as bait to lure your brother to you so you can defeat him? You're such a genius Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said with enthusiasm.

"So you saved me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course he saved you! Isn't this what we've been talking ab… AAH!" Jaken flew a few feet in the air until he hit the wall after Sesshomaru kicked him. "Lord Sesshomaru… why?" Jaken whined as he slid down the rocky surface before he passed out.

"Yes, I did save you. Do not take it as a friendly gesture. It was merely out of instinct." Sesshomaru replied coldly. He turned his gaze from Kagome to Rin. "Rin, would you find something edible for her?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied, saluting at the same time with a wide smile on her face. She skipped off happily, humming a tune to herself.

Sesshomaru pushed his way past Kagome and sat down, leaning his back against the valley wall. He pulled out the Tenseiga and Tokijin and set the swords on the ground beside him. Kagome marched over to him and stood over him, glaring. After deciding that the look did not suit her personality, her face softened.

"Where are we?" She asked. This was the first time she had noticed the black clouds that were hovering above them. Hardly any light got through them. There was a green mossy substance that hung on the walls that glowed brightly. It seemed to be the only source of light.

"The Valley of No Return." Sesshomaru replied quickly. He had no desire to carry on a conversation with her. He had every intention of dropping her off somewhere and leaving her.

Kagome sighed, then plopped down next to Sesshomaru. "Then I'll never see Inuyasha again." She said to herself sadly. A tear slid down her cheek and dropped onto the ground creating a dark spot among the light colored dirt. She crossed her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees.

Sesshomaru abandoned his thoughts about leaving her as soon as he heard her whimpering. He found it rather annoying, especially since he could hear better than a human could. Would she be like this if he left her by herself? Suddenly, another thought pushed its way into his mind. She was chasing him. However, she was larger than he was. Actually, a lot larger. She was the size of a giant and she was blowing fire at him from her mouth. The fires of hell also surrounded her.

Sesshomaru sighed, and decided to take her along with him. Only for his own safety of course. He had enough to worry about, and he did not need someone mad at him. She was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo wasn't she? Then could she bind him to a tree for eternity with an arrow? The thought sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. If he were gone, who would watch over Rin? It was final; he was taking her with him.

A scream echoed in the distance. Kagome's head shot up and looked in the direction the scream came from. Another scream echoed through the valley. Kagome jumped up and ran in the direction it was coming from. Sesshomaru stood up quickly and followed her.

They rounded a corner, and found Rin surrounded by demons. Without hesitating, Sesshomaru jumped in between them and started to slash them with his claws. Kagome spotted a large demon climbing toward Rin from the valley wall. Sesshomaru was too busy to notice it as he kept slicing at the smaller demons. Kagome noticed a bow and a quiver of arrows lying on the ground near to her. She darted over and grabbed them. Without waiting for another second, Kagome place an arrow in the bow, took aim, and shot at the demon. The arrow glowed a light purple, sending a bright flash throughout the valley. The arrow punctured the demon, and it fell from the wall before its body disappeared. Sesshomaru finally slashed the last demon, then turned to make sure Rin was all right.

Kagome lowered her bow and rushed over to aid Sesshomaru. Rin was not wounded at all, but she was still shaken up from being ambushed by the horde of demons. She stood up and tried to keep a straight face to keep Sesshomaru from worrying. He smiled at her and rubbed her head gently. He turned to face Kagome.

"You saved Rin's life." Sesshomaru said calmly to her.

"I did it out of instinct." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru smiled at her. He would have never thought that they would have something in common. At least, he would not have thought that about a female human.

"Do you wish to see Inuyasha again?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. I would love to see him again." Kagome replied quickly.

"Then I will take you to him." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Thank you! I promise to make it up to you some how."

"No promises necessary." Sesshomaru replied. "This is how I repay you for saving Rin's life."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the late update guys! I usually update sooner than a week after the first chapter. Gomen nasai! Anyway, here you have the second chapter. I know Sesshomaru is sort of out of character. But it's a romance story people! I mean… Sesshomaru is not one for romance… You know._

_I know Sheenachi… I kind of used your words from our conversation the other day… You don't mind do you?_

_Please review!_


	3. Into the Light

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Into the Light_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha._**

**Warnings:_ Maybe some SesshxKag, I'm not sure yet._**

**Note:_ I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. School's been killer this year. I'll try to update faster next time. I promise!_**

* * *

**__**

Kagome's breathe came in short, sharp gasps. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were still in her sight but barely. At any second she was afraid that a dark barrier would come between them and she would be lost forever. For some reason, she yearned for this lost feeling. Never again would she have to be disappointed in Inuyasha for seeing Kikyo. Never again would she be jealous of Miroku's and Sango's perfect relationship. Never again would she experience the pain that caused her heart to stop for brief periods.

They had been walking in the same valley for over two days now. They had only stopped to eat. None of them except for Rin had slept. Every night around the same time Sesshomaru would carry her and she would fall asleep in his arm. Kagome envied her. Not that she liked Sesshomaru, but for the fact that Rin was able to sleep. Did they not realize that Kagome was human as well? Then again, Sesshomaru had only promised to get her out of the valley, he had never said how.

The moist air stung Kagome's lungs with each breath she took in. She was sure she was going to die soon. She would never see Inuyasha's kind face again. Well... mostly kind. Kagome's thoughts ceased immediately. The sounds of her echoing footsteps seemed to stop. Her vision blurred, and everything in her body stopped. She fell forward onto the hard rock surface of the valley floor. The last sight she saw was Sesshomaru disappearing into the darkness.

The throbbing pain in Kagome's head caused her to awaken with a start. She quickly sat up knocking a few layers of blankets off the top of her. She raised her hand to the pain erupting from her skull. A cloth bandage was wrapped around her head. That wasn't the only place wrapped either. She had wounds all over her body. Her knee had a tight bandage that was thicker than the rest wrapped around it. A large blood spot stained the surface of it. A few cuts were down along her arms and legs, all of them tended to.

A sleeping Jaken in the corner of the hut suddenly woke up. He stared at Kagome as if he expected her to be dead. After assuring himself that she was alive, he frantically ran out of the hut.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome is awake!" He yelled continuously. His voice trailed into the distance as he got farther away.

Kagome suddenly realized something that she had overlooked. There was sunlight streaming into the hut from a small window in the wall. Was she finally out of the valley? Could she see Inuyasha once again?

The furs covering the door to the hut were suddenly ripped off and in the barrier of light stood a tall figure with long hair. Kagome instantly thought it was Inuyasha, but as the figure walked into the hut her hopes faded and she stared up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"How do you feel?" He asked with concern.

"I feel fine." Kagome replied slowly.

"Good." Sesshomaru instantly slapped Kagome across the face. "Why did you not say anything? You are my responsibility, and if you die then I have to deal with that stupid brother of mine." Sesshomaru stated flatly and sternly.

Kagome stood up and slapped Sesshomaru back. Her eyes blazing with rage. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her leg and caused her legs to buckle underneath her. She fell to the floor and gasped as her knee hit the ground.

"What... What happened to me back there?" She asked.

Sesshomaru rubbed the side of his face while thinking De Ja Vou. Ignoring the fact that this seemed so familiar to him, Sesshomaru answered her. "You passed out obviously. When you fell your knee was impaled with a sharp rock. Went into the bone. We don't have a type of operation or medicinal herb to fix it though."

Kagome thought to herself while ignoring the pain that she felt throbbing through her leg. Finally she came up with an idea. "Go to Kaede." She suggested.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I was thinking more of your time. I have watched as you pass through a barrier in a well. I would not be able to accompany you to your time, but I can assure you a safe passage to the well. Go to your time and get the proper aid that you need."

Kagome was shocked by the sudden gentleness of Sesshomaru's voice. Unable to say no, Kagome nodded obediently. Sesshomaru managed a slight smile before he walked out of the hut, not saying another word.

* * *

**Author's Note:_ Now we're getting somewhere. I promise I should have an update at the end of this week or so. Don't fret. It is coming!_**


	4. Friends

**Expect the Unexpected**

_Friends or Not?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters._

**Warnings:**_ SesshxKag, I've finally decided. ._

**Note to Readers:** Hey_ guys, it's been a loooooooooong time. I'm so sorry! I've just been so busy with school and everything. But today I had some extra time so I decided to update a bit. Hope you enjoy. : )_

* * *

Kagome trudged out of the hut early the next morning. The sky was pale, as the sun had not completely risen yet. She had not a thought on the beauty of it though. Sharp pains were shooting throughout her body from her wounds. She could think of nothing else at such a time. Not even the hope of seeing her dear Inuyasha again.

Her mind had wandered so far that Kagome did not even realize it when Sesshomaru slowly approached her. He lightly touched her shoulder, causing her to jump. Happening so fast, Kagome was unable to keep her balance and she plunged to the ground.

"Get up. We must be moving if we wish to reach the Bone Eater's Well by nightfall." Sesshomaru stated gruffly.

Suddenly, Kagome's stomach plummeted from hearing the annoyance in Sesshomaru's voice. Not that it mattered. She had gotten used to him being kind to her. It had been too good to be true anyway, which is why she had to get back to Inuyasha and get away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome quickly jumped to her feet and shot a glare at Sesshomaru. He noticed out of the corner of his eye and looked away from her. Rage started to build up inside of her. _The big jerk! He's not worried one bit about my health! _Kagome continued to yell things about Sesshomaru in her mind as Rin and Jaken ran up to greet them. Rin offered Kagome a large rainbow colored fish, which she had been carrying with her. Kagome politely declined Rin's offer.

Sesshomaru spun around and glared at Kagome. "You need to nourish yourself. We do not to bargain time with another incident such as the one from the other day." He stated flatly.

Kagome did not know why but her face suddenly grew hot and tears tried to force themselves from their containment in her eyes. She shoved the fish and Rin away from her and ran off in the direction of the river that was nearby. Jaken and Rin watched closely, not knowing what was going on. Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, and realized for once in his life he was not annoyed with someone for disobeying him.

"Why did Lady Kagome run off like that?" Jaken asked out of curiosity.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up, only to see Kagome disappear behind a section of trees by the river. "One word Jaken. Women." He replied.

* * *

_Why is he suddenly doing this? What have I done to deserve this? All I want is to go home! I just want to get away from this wretched time and get away from all this pain... Why must I suffer so?_

Kagome's tears caused ripples in the river as they hit the water. She was sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees leaning over the water, staring at her rugged reflection. No matter what she did she would always be miserable. Maybe she would be happier if she would just give into the demands that men had. Then, at least one of them would be happy.

She stood up and slowly wiped the tears from her ashen face. She had decided. She would find her own way to the well, and then she would go home, never to return to this cursed time.

She backed up away from the river, acting as if something were about to jump out at her. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell to the ground once again.

"If I did not know any better, I would say that you rather like it on the ground." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

Kagome stood up and dusted herself off quickly, avoiding the urge to glance at Sesshomaru and fall into a trance from his beautiful golden eyes. "Not like you care." Kagome muttered under her breath. She took one quick glance at Sesshomaru and brushed past him.

Before she got out of reach, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! I'm going home, and I don't need your help!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome and faced her. "You would not last on your own. Not bleeding like that anyway. The smell of blood attracts every type of demon there is on this planet."

"I'm not bleeding. Everything is bandaged up. The bleeding stopped last night." Kagome argued while pointing to the bandages that covered her body.

"Not that type of bleeding you silly girl." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome paused and stood in shock thinking over what Sesshomaru had said. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "How did you know?" She asked breathlessly.

Sesshomaru pointed to his nose quickly, trying to avoid the conversation. "Dog demon, remember?" He asked flatly.

Kagome straightened up and tried to change the subject. "Why did you come here? Certainly not to comfort me. You've been a jerk to me all morning and I want to know why!"

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is it so hard for you see? Certainly you are not that naive."

"I don't understand." Kagome said slowly.

"What happens when you stop bleeding? Wait, let me rephrase that. How do most women your age _feel _after they..." Sesshomaru continued until Kagome broke in.

"It's called a period Sesshomaru."

"Yes that. Now just think about what I said." Sesshomaru demanded eyeing Kagome carefully.

Kagome seemed to be in deep thought for a couple of minutes. After finally figuring it out, her face turned red out of embarrassment. "You mean this whole time that is what this was about? I mean I get what you're getting at, but _you_ care about something as simple as that?"

Sesshomaru sighed and his head dropped to his chest to where he was looking straight at the ground. "I am no ... ordinary male. I may appear to merely be a human male, but I am truly a male dog demon. If your mind will let you remember correctly... dogs are more, shall we say, affectionate than humans are."

Kagome's face turned to a brighter red and she turned away from Sesshomaru. "I... I'm sorry for overreacting. I had no idea..."

"Quite the contrary, the fault was my own." Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome's face returned to it's normal color and she looked at Sesshomaru. She quickly thrust her hand out in front of her. "Friends?" She pleaded, beaming up at him.

Sesshomaru hesitated, and then grasped her hand with his own. "Friends..." He replied slowly, never thinking that that word would come from his mouth. "Now let us get you home." He said quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I know that they were absolutely OOC but I had to add some comic relief to the beginning of it. It's just not like me to write something so... mean. So I had to make it funny. Anyway, I hope you liked it! And hopefully, I can update sooner than six months later. Please review!_


End file.
